Libertus/Job Wall
The Libertus job wall is where jobs can be taken by mages of any level. However, the S-Class Mage job board is only accessible by those who have been awarded the title of S-Class. There is a rune system in place to take action if a person below S-Class takes a job request from the S-Class board, though it is unknown what action is taken when the runes activate. All jobs have to be checked by either the [[Shuma Hiroyuki|'Guild Ace']] or [[Pharzuph Vaccaro|'the master']] before they're being taken in order to prevent jobs that are too difficult for the mage taking it. Jobs On Offer D-Class To be written soon... C-Class Drunken Fist! *'Requirements': None *'Location': *'Type of Mission': Cease and Desist *'Description': My father is a huge alcohol addict and more often than not, he gets rather violent when he is intoxicated. I don't have enough strength to restrain him so I'm seeking the help of a strong mage. I doubt he'll stop if he's left roaming freely drunk as he is now, please help me and my father! *'Reward': 50,000 Jewels *'Requester': Emelia Roberts *'Taken By': Drake Eren *'Progress': Cease and Desist! Drake's Mission! (Completed) My Cabbages! *'Requirements': None *'Location': Crocus *'Type of Mission': Investigative *'Description': My beloved cabbages keep getting destroyed! I have one of the most thriving businesses in the capital due to my superb cabbage field located on the city's outskirt. But some creature keeps coming and destroying my crops every night! And now, I think it's taken a child! The other night I saw small child footprints leading into my cabbage field, but they disappear and are left with large beast tracks that lead into the forest! You have to help! *'Reward': 90,000 Jewels *'Requester': James Gan-Lan *'Progress': B-Class The Time Is Now *'Requirements': None *'Location': Jasper City *'Type of Mission': Cease and Desist *'Description': Our city's Kinesium Mine has been taken over by a group of thugs! They are forcing out anyone who tries to get near them, and we don't have any mages nearby who can fight back. This mine is our city's main source of income, so we can't have it down for long or our people will starve out! The time to strike is now, but we're low on manpower, so I need you to join us. If we don't strike now, we'll never get rid of them. Join us and fight against those miserable brutes. *'Reward': 130,000 Jewels *'Requester': Cedric Whitfield *'Progress': The Time Is Now! Drake to the Rescue! (Completed) A-Class Bring Her Home *'Requirements':None *'Location': Mystic Tower near Clover Town *'Type of Mission': Find and Return *'Description': The Mystic Tower stands untouched and unappropriated, at large. Any who venture there never seem too return. Although mysteriously, letters still get sent home too loved ones as if they've found some new meaning in life. The client's daughter has left for the Mystic Tower after being curious, and fell victim too this very situation. Her parents are incredibly worried about her, and have received disturbing letters in which it seems as if she's praising the sun. They want you too go there, and bring her home. Realizing the risks, they'll pay heftily for her safe return too Magnolia. But be wary, as you too may fall under the Tower's spell. *'Reward': 500,000 Jewels *'Requester': Han Takeshi *'Taken By': Nanabira *'Progress': Bring Her Home! Nanabira's Job (Completed) Uepon In Trouble * 'Requirements: '''None * '''Location: 'Harmony the port town in Seven. * 'Type of Mission: '''Retrieval * '''Description: '''Our guild master Uepon Mausu has been captured and held hostage by a group of bandits that attacked our guild hall recently. Uepon hasn't returned in months and we need a fee mages to come and rescue him from their base in the mountains. If they are that strong in capturing a Magic Council member than we probably can't handle this by ourselves. * '''Reward: '''600,000 Jewels * '''Requester: '''Mage of Herboren S-Class ''To be written soon... SS-Class To be written soon... Completed Jobs Rules *Anybody can submit a job, just post it on here. Though I do have the right to take the job down if I see fit. *Anybody can take a job if they ask me first, once the job has started, I will link the article you are taking the job on to the job request on this page. All jobs have one month to be completed unless it's your own job that you created. *All S-Class mages can take jobs below S-Class but not all mages can take S-Class jobs. *No person can take two jobs at once.